


Heart's Desires Adrian Pucey X Antoinette Megophi

by adrianpuceyshoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, Death, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Love, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Kissing, Love, Misunderstandings, Plot Twists, Ravenclaw, Romance, Slytherin, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 16,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianpuceyshoe/pseuds/adrianpuceyshoe
Summary: Antoinette Megophi is starting her 3rd year at Hogwarts. When she bumps into someone. Little does she know that the boy would soon be her boyfriend? Along the way, she will discover temptation, desire, passion, hate, distrust, and heartbreak, but all will end with happiness...or will it?________________________________________________________________________I will include smut, so if that makes you feel uncomfortable, please don't read this. So far, there is no smut, just kissing scenes. But in the future, there will be, perhaps, around part 46 or 70.  That's a long way into this, but I want to take things a little slow. I've already planned the ending and the most important events for this book.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey / Antoinette Megophi
Kudos: 4





	1. Description Of Characters

Antoinette Medina Megophi

-natural hair is dirty blonde

-dark brown thin eyebrows

-green golden eyes

-round face shape

-quiet

-shy

-pureblood

-Slytherin 

\- she has an older brother ( Kieran)

\- and a younger sister (Tafnes)

-nickname is Anto 

Kieran Amax Megophi

\- black hair

\- dark brown eyes

\- Slytherin

Tafnes Antonella Megophi

\- black short hair

\- dark brown eyes

-Slytherin

Parents

•Nitocris Ferocpop Megophi (mother)

-black hair

-dark brown eyes

-dimples

-tan skin

-short

-thin

•Azar Gimel Megophi (father)

-dirty blond hair

-green golden eyes

-fair skin

-tall

-thin

Christi Wang (friend)

-glasses

-black short hair

-dark brown eyes

-very smart and helpful

-very school family-oriented

-Ravenclaw

-pureblood

Yill Mont (friend)

-nice friend but can unintentionally be rude at times

-brown curly hair

-brown eyes

-very outgoing

-easily makes friends

-brave

-not the smartest

-half-blood

-Gryffindor

Tamasha Rivers (friend)

-Somewhat introverted but mainly extroverted

-short ginger wavy hair

-green eyes

-half-blood

-Ravenclaw

Estella Carmen de la Fuentes (Bff)

-black hair with maroon streaks

-dark green eyes

-olive skin

-kind funny and helpful

-extrovert

-Hufflepuff

-pureblood

-nickname is Stella

If you guys see any mistakes in my writing, please let me know so I can fix them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter which is made by J.K Rowling, this is merely fanfiction.

Thank you


	2. Part 1

I was woken up by the sound of my mother yelling at me "Antoinette, WAKE UP!!"

I sat up and looked outside my window. I was very anxious and squirmy. I was excited to go back to Hogwarts and start my 3rd year, but I didn't want to go back at the same time. I was afraid of the people there and what they'd think of me.

I was sitting there, thinking about having to go back, when I heard my sister Tafnes yelling at me. "Antoinette, come down and eat breakfast!"

I got up and got ready. I put on loads of makeup, brushed my teeth, and did my hair, trying my hardest to look okay. But still not feeling confident. I started going downstairs and sat down for breakfast. I had to listen to my parents telling us "... behave...be good kids...get good marks..." but these words just went in through one of my ears and left the other. Once I was done eating my porridge, I went outside with my belongings and sat down on the porch.

My eyes stared into the bright blue sky. It was quiet except for the birds chirping, frogs croaking, and crickets chirping. Suddenly the sounds were overpowered by my family's loud conversation. My brother Kieran gestured his head for me to get up. I got up and started walking, my head filled with thoughts and worries about my new year at Hogwarts. When we got to platform 9 ¾, I was clearly very nervous. On the other hand, my sister Tafnes and brother Kieran were exceptionally cheerfully, my siblings and I waved our goodbyes to our parents. 

Tafnes and Kieran went and sat down with their friends, and I quickly walked over to my friends, making sure my head was down so no one could see me. "Anto!" Yill and Estella yelled out my name, which was quite embarrassing. Thankfully neither Christi nor Tamasha had done the same as them. Estela and Yill had just hugged me, which wasn't very pleasant. I awkwardly hugged them back. I never really was fond of having to hug people or at least people who I did not really need to hug.

All of us then proceeded to sit down. We began talking; sometime later, I decided to go to the bathroom to change into my robes. "Don't take too long." Estella had said to me. I merely chuckled as I was walking. I accidentally bumped into someone. I was too anxious to look at who it was, "Oh, I'm sorry." I said rather rapidly before the person could say anything back. I had quickly sped off to change into my robes. While putting on my robes. I was trying to think of who it could've been. I was sure it was a boy, what if he thought I was rude, but then I realized I was overthinking the situation like always, either way, it wasn't important. I tried to shrug it off. Once I finished changing. I quickly walked back to my friends, trying to avoid being seen by the person who'd I had bumped into. Once I sat down with my friends, they luckily distracted my mind.

Sometime later the train had stopped, we arrived at Hogwarts, we started walking to the castle happily talking. "I wonder what classes are going to be like?!" Christi mentioned this. She was very excited and somewhat upset, "I really don't look forward to having to do homework," Yill said with an angry, sad tone. Then Tamasha just drifted off with her other friends. She always does this. We are all used to it, then Estella just excitedly said, "Hopefully, I get a boyfriend this year!" Yill responded, "I know, right?! I want one too!" They both laughed, but Christi looked appalled and weirded out by this. I didn't really blame her. She isn't really the type of girl who'd care about boys. She never mentioned fancying any boys, except this one time, although she didn't even say the name of the boy. I've myself fancied a few boys in the past. I never talked to them since I was too shy and scared. All I ever did was stare at them and fantasize about what it would be like to be in a relationship.

"Talk to you guys later...bye" Estella and Christi had sat down at their tables, Estella at the Hufflepuff table, Christi at the Ravenclaw table, and I sat down next to Kieran and Tafnes at the Slytherin table. I was watching the first years being sorted into their houses. Halfway through, I felt like I was being started at. I started to feel nervous. I decided to look slightly to my left. I noticed it was a boy. I stared at him for what seemed an alarming amount of time, but then I realized we were staring at each other too long, and I quickly looked away. I felt my cheeks hot. I felt like I was blushing.

The whole time I was trying to avoid being in his line of view, my hand was covering half of my face. I felt at times that he was still staring, but I dared not to look at him again. After the ceremony finished. I decided on going to the Slytherin dungeon to draw. I got on the couch next to the fireplace and laid out all my materials. As I was shading in the face of the portrait, my mind started thinking about the boy who I had stared at the ceremony. I was trying to remember the name of the boy. I was almost positive his name was Adrian Pucey. I remembered seeing him play for the Slytherin quidditch team as a chaser. I've actually never talked to him...Several minutes passed when I heard some people come in. I tried not to feel intimidated. I quickly recognized one of the voices. It was Marcus Flint and the rest of the quidditch team, along with some other Slytherins. Including my brother. 

I started putting away my supplies back inside my bag. "Hey, Anto, you don't have to leave," Kieran said, looking at me. "No, it's fine. I'm tired anyway," I said as I got up. I waved Kieran goodbye, then my gaze fell upon Adrian, we made eye contact, but I broke it immediately. I had left for bed since I had to wake up early the next morning.


	3. Part 2

The next morning I got ready as always and realized I had extra time and decided to organized my art supplies when I realized I was missing a few of my colored pencils. They probably fell in the cracks between the couch. I'll go and get them. I thought. I was dreadfully walking over to the couch where I had sat yesterday when I saw Adrian and Marcus were sitting there. I looked at Adrian. He looked back...I put my head down and walked off since I didn't want to ask them to get off.

I was eating breakfast with my friends. I couldn't really pay attention to what they were saying. I spaced out, I was thinking of Adrian, the times we made eye contact, perhaps to him it was nothing, it wouldn't be surprising, then I felt a tap on my shoulders I quickly turned my head, I was shocked when I saw Adrian. "I think you left these." He was holding out my colored pencils. I grabbed them out of his hand, "thank you" I was trying to avoid looking into his eyes. But the urge was stronger. I had already been looking into those green-blue eyes. He was looking right back at me before I realized I was smiling at him. I quickly changed my expression, but he also smiled back, which only made me feel even more nervous. It was very awkward, but then he said, "See you!" I didn't say anything back. I was too caught up in being embarrassed.

"Ooo, Anto looks like you fancy him. Look how much your blushing," Yill said with a little chuckle. I was kind of annoyed with this comment, then Christi, Tamasha, and Estella had looked at me too, at this point I was overwhelmed "No I don't" I got up and left, I knew they had known I was lying, I've always been a bad liar.

I went to the bathroom. I tried to avoid the mirrors. Since I didn't like seeing myself. I got distracted on my way to class and accidentally was late to Muggle studies. When I made it, there weren't many places to sit. I was standing there nervously for some time trying to figure out where to sit when I got told, "Miss. Megophi go sit down next to Adrian Pucey," I hesitantly went and sat down. 

On the other side of him was another girl. She had brown wavy hair with blonde highlights, hazel eyes, and light brown skin. She had shot me a stink eye when I sat down. I tried my best to ignore what she had done. 

Later in class, she got called to answer a question. "Elleney, what's the answer to...". For most of the class, I avoided eye contact with either of them and had my hand covering half of my face. I heard them talking. She flirted with him more than a few times. I was trying not to get jealous. 

How come I felt like this. I don't even like him? But deep down, I knew I felt attracted to him. I was thankful when the class was finally over. I grabbed my bag and got up as quickly as possible. Suddenly I tripped over my robes and fell. I felt humiliated, not just by the chuckles but also because Adrian was probably laughing at me too. Along with Elleney. I felt my face heating up. I wanted to cry, but I held it in. I proceeded to get up and grab my bag as fast as I could.

"Antoinette, are you okay?" Adrian had asked me worryingly

"yea, yup," I responded, embarrassed.

"you sure?"

"Yes," all I wanted to do was run away.

He didn't say anything back, but I could still feel him staring at me. I couldn't hold it any longer. I looked back up at him. This was the first time I had noticed how much taller he was than me. Likely a foot something taller, but I'm really short, so the height difference made sense. The next thing I knew, my eyes had moved up and down. I realized I had just checked him out. He probably noticed because he chuckled when I did this.

"Sorry," my head was down when I said this.

"no need to be"

I just smiled at him without making eye contact " Well, bye." I said quietly.

I walked off, feeling happy. But mostly embarrassed

Hours had passed since the morning it was time for dinner, but I didn't feel like being around people, talking, eating, or being seen by people.

Days have been passing by, almost 2 months and I barely talked to Adrian just "Hellos'' and "Goodbyes'' I seemed to always lock eyes with him, sometimes we'd smile at each other or... maybe it was me smiling and looking like a weirdo imagining Adrian was smiling back. Either way, I noticed that out of the blue, I started always looking for him, staring at him, thinking of him, and daydreaming of him.

I had soon developed a huge crush. I felt quite upset at myself. I knew this would probably end up with me getting hurt. He'll probably start going out with another girl. I tried to stop thinking of him, but I just couldn't. Even in classes, I would draw hearts on my assignments. I couldn't keep my eyes or mind off of him. I felt happy when we would kind of flirt, but what would I know about flirting. I would sometimes talk to my self and makeup scenarios of Adrian and I talking. I felt like a clown doing this, but I would do it either way. This was probably the best I would get. 

I lay down on my bed, thinking of what had happened in Muggle Studies almost 2 months ago. I was putting on my nightgown and decided to go to the couch to do homework. I was on my way. I thought there wasn't anybody, since before I went inside, I tried to hear if any people were talking. To my surprise, Adrian was there, probably doing his homework. He looked up from his parchment to me, my mind was telling me to walk away, but my legs didn't want to move.


	4. Part 3

"Hello, Antoinette," he smiled at me.

"Hi," I smiled back. I finally started walking away when he said something.

"Where are you going? If I may ask"

I felt nervous but responded, "Um, back to the girls' dorm. I don't want to bother you, so I thought I-'d go back."

"You don't bother me."

I had no idea what to say. I just stood there looking at him.

He suddenly got up and started walking over to me. I froze, he was soon standing in front of me, I could see him very clearly, he was basically towering over me.

"Homework?" He looked down at my parchment

"Yup," I tried my best not to get nervous as I looked down at the parchment in my hands.

"What homework is this class for?"

"Defense against the dark arts" I was trying to hide my face by looking down. I felt like he would think I look ugly up close. I tried not to think about my flaws.

" How 'bout we do it together?"

"Alright." I gave a small smile. I was happy because I would be able to spend time with him. The problem was that I was very insecure and awkward. Those times I would make up fake talking scenarios, but they were finally coming true.

We started walking over to the nearest table. He pulled out a chair for me.

"Thank you."

"No problem" He smiled at me as he said this

He helped me with some questions I wasn't sure about, and I did the same with the things he didn't know. It had been an hour since we started doing homework, but it seemed to go extremely fast. We actually barely did do any homework most of the time. We were talking about our interests and personal life. I tried not to be awkward during this time, but I couldn't help myself at times. Sometimes I realized that I was staring at him, and vise versa. When this did happen, it was a bit awkward, and we would usually end up laughing after a few seconds.

"I noticed you working on a portrait. I've never seen anything like it."

I was flattered by this compliment. I didn't know what to say back. I was staring at his hands while trying to think of something to say. "Thank you...yeah, I've been trying to draw my cousin."

"She must mean a lot to you."

"Yes, she died when I was 8."

"Oh shoot, sorry I didn't mean..."

I cut him off. I wasn't sad about this. I didn't want him to think he'd upset me. I felt like an idiot for saying this.

" No, no, don't worry about it." I tried changing the subject before it got tenser. "So um, I'm looking forward to seeing you play during the next quidditch match."

"Really?" he seemed happy about this question. I was happy to see this reaction from him.

"Yes, of course." I was blushing at this point. I could feel my cheeks blazing. I tried hiding it. But I think It was obvious to him.

Adrian smiled at me " Your um, cheeks are red." he smirked.

I tried my best not to get nervous, I was feeling sweaty, I had to say something, and it accidentally came out.

"It's because you make me nervous."

I instantly regretted saying this. I felt so embarrassed. Before I could say anything else, Adrian had already started talking.

" I'm glad I do." he looked into my eyes and smiled.

I felt even more fluttery. I had no idea what to say.

All of a sudden, Marcus had come in.

"Oí Adrian"

Adrain shifted views " Oí!"

Before they could say anything else, I had got up to leave, but then Adrian got ahold of my hand and said, "Goodnight, Antoinette."

I smiled nervously and responded, "To you too, Adrian.. "


	5. Part 4

I walked off. I was getting ready to go to bed- as soon as I got into bed. I started thinking over today, as perusal. Thinking of how cringed I must've been, what things I should've not said, and what I should have. This got me to get mad at myself.

I shifted from being mad to feeling insecure.

What if he thought I was ugly? What if he doesn't like me? What if he's playing around with me?

I felt extremely saddened. I tried to shake these thoughts off my head.

I eventually managed to fall asleep.

The next morning I woke up, I put on my makeup, brushed my teeth, put on my robes, and got my bag. I started walking to the great hall to eat breakfast. I sat down next to Christi at the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi, Anto!" Christi said while eating.

"Hello!" I was wondering if I should tell her about last night, but then I thought she probably would be weirded out or she wouldn't know what to say or think, so I didn't say anything. Then Tamasha had come from the other side of the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi Christi, Hi, Anto!" She was Jumpy like always.

"Hi, Tamasha," both Christi and I said. I wasn't going to tell Tamasha either because she would probably say something like "oh." and I didn't like those responses. They both started talking to each other about homework. I didn't say anything because I don't enjoy talking about homework. I decided to grab some fruit. Since we were early, no one was there, so we had some time to talk before I went and sat at the Slytherin table, I would stay here and eat, but the other Slytherins would probably talk about me sitting at a different table.

"Antoinette, why aren't you talking?" Christi asked. Tamasha and her were looking at me.

"Oh, I'm just thinking." I didn't feel like talking, but at the same time, I wanted to tell someone about last night.

"Oh, okay, what are you thinking about ?" This time Tamasha has asked.

"Just about life, you know, oí shite. I have to go to the Slytherin table." I responded gloomily.

"Okay, bye, see you later, Anto!" Both Christi and Tamasha wave goodbye.

I walked off to the Slytherin table with my food. I sat down. Students started coming in, and then my sister Tafnes sat down next to me.

"Oí Anto, good morning, how's my sister today?" she seemed quite cheerful, but then again, she always does.

"Fine, thanks," I responded quickly.

"That's great, well I'll see you later!" And she went and sat down next to her friends. My brother Kieran shook my head and sat down next to his friends. I was eating when I saw Adrian walking alongside Marcus. They were about to sit down on the other side of the table. I tried not to look at him. I miserably failed... we locked eyes, he smiled at me, I smiled back and looked back at my food. A few minutes had passed by when I saw Elleney come and sit down next to Adrian. I felt upset. I was looking at them. Clearly, Elleney was flirting with him, ruffling his hair, and whatnot. Once I had finished my breakfast, I got up and walked out of the Great Hall, trying to avoid looking at Adrian and Elleney. I couldn't stop thinking about Elleney and Adrian. What if Adrian liked her. What if yesterday was planned and they were playing a joke on me? But why would they do that? All these thoughts were all over my head. Then I saw Yill.

"Oh, good morning, Yill."

"Good Morning Anto," she said with a smile on her face.

"Off to go eat breakfast?" I asked

"Yupp, what about you?" She asked me.

"I don't know... I'm just walking around '' I was thinking about Adrian and Elleney still.

"Ohh gotcha you, well bye," she walked off.

I was quite mad at myself at this point for thinking about them. I was walking a bit more when I saw Estela.

"Estellaaaa!" I yelled while I walked over to her

"Antoooo!" Estella started running towards me. Then we met up and hugged each other.

"Tell me what's wrong?" She asked. I was wondering how she knew.

"Wait, let's sit down here..." I pointed at the floor. I told her about what happened yesterday and this morning. At the end of me telling her all this and my feelings, I was even more upset but happy I told someone.

"Oh, Anto, don't worry about Elleney. She's so thick! She is nothing compared to you. She's rude and snobby." She was hugging me at this point.

"Thank you, Stella- but I don't know what if..." she cut me off.

"Anto, you need to know your self-worth. You're so much better than her. Just be confident and ignore her. If she still bothers you, I can help you with getting her out of the way." I was happy because of how supportive she was. I felt like she's the only friend I can have these types of conversations, without feeling awkward.

"Okay, you're right- Thanks, so much for being here for me." I felt better, and she helped me up from the floor. We spent our time talking until we had to leave for our classes. I went into muggle studies and sat down. I was early. I decided to doodle. Soon enough, more and more students started coming in, and then I saw Elleney walking right behind Adrian. Adrian sat down next to me. Elleney on the other side. Like every day, she gave me a dirty look, which I always tried to ignore. During class, I avoided any contact with either of them. I was glad when the class was over. The next class was herbology, thankfully I had this class with Estella, when I got there I quickly walked over to her, I saw Adrian and Elleney again this time I wasn't as upset because I at least had Estella with me. Halfway during class, Estella had to go to the restroom right when we were doing hands-on stuff. I was left alone for a bit since I knew Estella liked to take her sweet time there.

"Oí, you have something on your face."

I turned to my left and saw that there was a boy there.

"Huh?" I didn't clearly hear what he had said. Unexpectedly, he grabbed his thumb and whipped my cheek.

"There, you had dirt on your face."

"Oh, why um-thank you." I was blushing at this.

"I'm Damien Melvin," he stook out his hand.

"Nice meeting you. I'm Antoinette Megophi" I took his hand and shook it. Estella had come back.

"Hello!" She happily said

"Hi!" I said

"Here, I'll do the rest of the project since I took a while." Estella started working on it.

"Are you sure?" I felt like I should've kept helping her

"Yes, I'm sure... so that way, you can keep talking to Damien," she whispered that last part.

"Stella!" I whispered yelled

"Shhh, Anto." she mockingly laughed.

At some points during the class, I saw Damien glance at me. I didn't pay too much attention to this, but it did make me nervous, and I felt like I was blushing at times. It was the end of class, and Estella and I were about to walk off to our next class.

"I'll see you later, Anto- I can call you that, right?" Damien said

"Yeah, yeah, you can call me that, um well bye" while I said this, I saw Adrian looking at me, maybe it was me but, he seemed upset, but Elleny grabbed onto his arm and pushed him to walk with her, I was furious. I walked away with Estella.

"Looks like Damien might fancy you," Estella said

"No, no, I mean, it's not that I don't think Damien isn't nice or anything. It's because-well, you know."

"Yep, I know who you mean." She humorously winked at me.

"Well, I'll see you later, Stella."

"Bye, good luck with DADA."

"Thanks, bye," I waved and entered the classroom. I saw that Adrian and Elleny were already there, along with Marcus and some other Slytherins. DADA was a pretty fun class, except for Elleny, once again. I was looking down at my parchment while taking notes when I looked up. I saw that Adrian was looking at me. I immediately looked back down at my parchment. While practicing some spells, I would stare at Adrian, but before he could see me staring. I always looked away.

I finished all my classes, and after some time I decided to go for dinner. I went to the Great hall. I was thinking about today when my brother Kieran plopped down beside me.

"Anto, you're coming to the quidditch match that's happening in 2 weeks?" Kieran asked

"Oh yeah, I will" I remembered I told Adrian I was excited to see him play in the quidditch match. I felt obligated to go.

"Good, thanks, Lil sis."

"No worries." I half smiled, after some time of talking with my brother I saw that Adrian was talking to Marcus and Terrence, surprisingly Elleny wasn't next to Adrian. I was happy, and I smiled, but then I saw that Adrian looked at me, he smiled at me, he probably thought I smiled at him. I felt my soul leave my body. I let my smile go and looked at my brother.

"Oi Anto, what the heck?" Kieran whispered

"What?" I felt embarrassed. What if Kieran told Adrian I liked him?

"Why did you smile at Adrian?? Do you fancy him or what?" he whispered, yelled this time.

"No, I um- I do not!" I whispered

"Sure, you don't."

"I-" I felt worried.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything, but just look out for Elleny- she is well, you know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but thank you." I was relieved.

Kieran and I spent the rest of the time talking about random things, and during this, Tafnes joined in. We all were having a good time. After a while, we left for the dungeon, but Tafnes decided she wanted to go with her friends to the dormitory, and Kieran left with this girl named Darcia. I guess that they were going to go somewhere to snog. I was left alone. I decided to change into clothes, I had one hour before I had to go to the dormitory, so I decided I wanted to do my homework in one of the outside corridors. I was walking with my yellow bag over my shoulder. I was reading a book when I accidentally bumped into Adrian. I was about to fall over, but then Adrian grabbed me before I could. My hands were on his chest. His hands were around me. And I looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry. It was my fault I wasn't looking where I was walking," Adrian said

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry I wasn't paying attention either" I could smell his cologne and feel him breathing. I was looking at him when I heard,

"Adrian! What are you doing?" Elleny yelled

I turned around to see her standing right there.

"Adrian! Come on, let's leave" Elleny was getting on my nerves. I wanted to say something but I couldn't.

"No," Adrian responded coldly. I turned back around to look at Adrian. He was already looking at me.

Elleny let out a small shriek. "What, do you mean, No?"

"It's pretty obvious what I meant. If you can't figure that out, then that's your problem," Adrian said

"You're joking." Elleny was obviously furious.

"No, I'm not" Adrian started to sound even more annoyed.

"If you don't come right now, mark my words. I won't ever talk to you again!" This time Elleny said even more furiously, her arms were crossed, while her eyebrows were raised.

"Bloody hell, I couldn't care less," Adrian said

At this point, I felt bad and wanted to leave.

"Fine, then be like that. I didn't even like you anyway!!!" Elleny was wailing, and turned on her heel and ran away.

"Pshh like I care," Adrian said quietly.

I felt like a horrible person. This was all my fault if I wouldn't have come here, if I would've watched where I was going, this wouldn't have happened. I turned around to look at him, then turned back around again. I covered my face with my hands. While I was walking away, feeling embarrassed. I could hear Adrian walking over to me. He came around me and put his hands on my shoulders.


	6. Part 5

"Anto, I'm sorry you had to hear that." he quietly said

"It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. Blimey! If she disliked me before, she definitely hates now."

"No, Anto, it's not your fault. If she does anything to you, she'll have to respond to me," Adrian said with his hands still on my shoulders.

His words comforted me, especially the last part, but I was still sad.

"I better start doing my homework," I let out a sigh. I felt a couple of tears coming down from my eyes.

"Do you mind if I do my homework with you" as Adrian said this, he whipped my tears off my face, which made me blush

"I don't mind." I quietly said

We walked off to find a different place to do our homework since I didn't want to do my homework there anymore. When we were looking for a place, a door suddenly opened, we walked inside. I was sure this was the room of requirement. He pulled out a chair for me. I said, "Thank you,"

I was looking around the room. There were books, quills, parchment, and other supplies. There were also beds? I was wondering why there would be beds.

"Don't even mention it." he smiled at me and pulled a chair next to me. I smiled back at him.

I pulled out my homework and other things from my bag.

" I forgot to bring my homework." Adrian nervously laughed while scratching his head

I laughed and said, "Do you want to go get or...well, I don't know" I laughed.

"Hmmm, I think I'll just go and get a book to read" as he got up to get a book.

"Okay," I said as I smiled.

"Oi Anto look a radio station," Adrian said

I walked over to him.

"Oh-oh!!" I was excited. I started to look around for a round silver thing with a hole in the middle of it. I think something called a DC or a CD.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Adrian sounded confused

"It plays music. I'm trying to look for a CD, DC or whatever the muggles call it" I found a case with some of the round things I read them off to Adrian,

"Ooo look, Adrian chose one. We belong together. I want to be your man, the way you make me feel, more than a woman, or one of these other ones," I showed them to him. He looked confused. Obviously, neither of us had heard this songs-since we don't listen to muggle music, or I assumed he didn't.

"How bout "The way you make me feel" "

"Alrighty." I placed the round thing inside of the radio station looking thing. Suddenly the music started playing. I was enjoying the music. It looked like Adrian was enjoying the song too. I decided to go back and sit down, but before I could, Adrian got a hold of my hand and turned me around.

"What?" I said laughing

"Let's dance," he said with a smile on his face.

"I don't know how to" I did want to dance, but I would probably look ridiculous. I mean, I've danced by myself all the time to songs by Weird Sisters.

"I don't know either, but come on."

"Oh, okay." I hesitantly said

Adrian proceeded to lift me, twirl me around, and we did another dance. We probably looked funny doing all of this. I would laugh at times. Shortly the song was over.

"Wait, let me go put on another song!" I felt excited

"Don't take too long!" Adrian jokingly said

I decided to put on a song called "More than a woman."

Adrian walked over to me, and we started dancing. Sometime during the song, he picked me up on my side, holding on to my leg and waist all the way around to my stomach. My hand was on top of his hand that was on my stomach. He was still holding me while he walked around in a circle. I let out a small laugh, then he put me down but holding on to my waist and looking down at me, my hand was holding his free hand, and I was looking up at him. It felt so magical we were staring at each other for several seconds when he picked me back up, and we walked away from each other, holding both of his hands. We walked around in a circle picking up the pace every few seconds. I started feeling dizzy, but so did he because we stopped running. I plopped down on the floor. Adrian did the same thing.

"Well, I had fun!" I was feeling content.

"Me too!" Adrian responded as he looked over at me and smiled at me.

I was smiling at him. " I should do my homework now," I said worryingly.

"Aw, okay, let me help you up" he walked over to me and helped me up,

"Thanks, Adrian"

"Of course."

I sat down and started working on my homework, me and Adrian were talking while I was writing down words. At one point, it got quiet, and Adrian hesitantly asked.

"Antoinette, who was that boy in Herbology class?"

I suddenly felt disconcerted. He probably thought I fancied him or something.

"Uh, he's a Hufflepuff named Damien."

"Oh, okay, just wondering, but...do you fancy him or anything?" Adrain sounded sad when he asked.

I looked over at Adrian. He looked unsettled. I felt bad and quickly said

"Blimey, no, I just met him, and I just think he's a nice person, that's all."

I was about to say that I already liked someone either way, but then I realized that the boy I actually had feelings for was right here.

"Really? Thank goodness," he sounded pleased.

"Yes." but then I realized he said thank goodness. Did he feel anything for me too, or maybe I just imagined him saying that, but then I looked at the time and realized that we were supposed to be in the dungeon.

"Anto, Antoinette? What's wrong?" Adrian asked

"Bloody hell!! We're supposed to be in the dungeon!" I was super worried and had no idea what to do.

"Blimey, I forgot to look at the time. Well, we can't go back. Mr. Filch or Ms.Norris might catch us."

"Shiteee! What are we supposed to do?" I laid my head on the table.

"Well, there are beds here... we can just sleep here, and then in the morning, we can go back and change into our robes " he didn't sound troubled at all.

"I guess, well I'll go to bed now" I was stressed out, but I thankfully finished my homework. I started walking over to the bed. Adrian was following along when he asked, "Aren't you going to take your makeup off?"

I realized I forgot I had makeup on. I was thinking about what to do or say. If I took off my makeup, he would probably think I looked ghastly, or at least I thought I did.

"Umm, but I look ugly without it on." I was sad that I wasn't confident enough to take it off.

"No, Anto, don't say that you're not ugly without makeup on. Come here,"

I stood up from the bed, and gloomy walked over to his bed and sat down.

"You're, lying aren't you?"

"Anto, why would I do that?"

"I don't know." I was delighted he thought I didn't look ugly, but how would he know he's never seen me without makeup unless Kieran has shown his friend's pictures of me without makeup. But, I doubted that thought.

"Here, let me take off your makeup,"

I handed him the makeup wipes, knowing that I didn't know any spells to take off my makeup. I felt like I needed to let him see me without makeup. Sooner or later, he'd see me without it either way. He began wiping off the makeup. I got more and more nervous. I was wondering what he was thinking. Shortly enough, he finished.

"You're still beautiful" he had a smile on his face when he said this.

"Really? Thank you, I-um, we better go to sleep" I felt relieved.

"Oh, alright, " he chuckled.

"Good night," we spoke at the same time and laughed.


	7. Part 6

I woke up, and I quickly woke up, Adrain.

"Adrian, Adrian, Adrian ?"

"Yes?" He said in his morning voice

"We should go back now" I was collecting my things.

"Okay." Adrian got up and started walking over to me.

"Alrighty, let's leave!" I was sad and happy about going back.

"Alright, then." He responded.

Adrian and I made our way to our dormitories.

"See you!" I said quickly, he waved me goodbye, and we went our separate ways.

When I was finished getting ready, I started walking to the Great Hall for some breakfast. When I sat down, I saw that Elleny wasn't sitting next to Adrian. Instead, she was sitting next to some other Slytherin that looked like a 5th year. I was relieved about this but wondered if it bothered Adrian, I looked over at him, but it seemed like he couldn't care less. This morning my owl Valentina brought me a letter from my parents, but before I could read it, Adrian had sat down next to me.

As he sat, I was able to smell his cologne.

"Anto, can I sit with you?"

"Yes, go ahead." this had made my morning.

"I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go to Hogsmeade, with me next weekend?" It was evident he was nervous when he asked me.

"I would like that," my eyes were looking down at my food. This was the first boy that has asked me to go with them to Hogsmeade, not that there have been that many trips since we're in 3rd year.

"Great! Um, well, I also hope to see you during the quidditch match."

"Of course, I will definitely go!" I was admiring him.

We spent our time talking, and then he walked with me to Muggle Studies. Elleny hadn't shown up, which meant no stink eye today. But Adrian and I couldn't talk much since we had to take notes. For Herbology, we couldn't really be next to each other since I had to be with Estella, and he was with Marcus, Terrence, and Graham.

"Hello Anto, and Estella." I heard Damien say to, me and Estela both responded back

"Good Morning Damien"

We got started on our assignment. Then halfway through the class, Damien asked me, "Hey, I was thinking, if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend, so we could get to know each other better?"

I couldn't go with him since I was already going with Adrian, I felt bad. I didn't want to say no, but I had to. I didn't say anything for a few seconds, then I quietly said

"I'm so sorry, but, I, um, uh, well, I'm already going with someone." I had my head down, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Oh, don't worry, that's alright. Who are you going with?" He sounded slightly upset.

I quickly responded, "Adrian."

"Alright, yeah, don't worry, maybe some other time."

I felt even worse and said, "Yeah, maybe, um, thanks for understanding."

"Yeah, no worries."

I gave him a small smile. It got awkward, but thankfully, the professor started talking, soon that class was over. I stiffly waved Damien Goodbye, and then Estella said

"Ooo, you never told me that you were going with Adrian."

I quietly said, "Yeah, um, he just asked me this morning, that's why."

"I wonder if that's why I haven't seen Elleney with him."

I slightly widened my eyes and quickly said, "Perhaps."

"Hey, um, If you don't fancy Damien or anything, could I maybe um, you know."

I chuckled. "Nope. I don't-you can definitely talk to him. You could ask him to go with you to our next Hogsmeade visit."

"You're the best, okay I'll go and find him, talk to you later" she hugged me and left.

For the rest of the classes I had with Adrian, we always seemed to catch each other staring, we would usually end it with a smile, Every time this happens, I want to get closer to him, but I can't do that.

During the week, we'd talk whenever we could, and we would flirt here and there. I ended up telling Estella about what happened with Elleny, Adrian, and I. She said that she felt bad for Elleny but, she had it coming. Things with her and Damien were doing very well over these couple of days. They were both going to Hogsmeade. I was very happy for them. I hadn't been talking to Christi, Yill, or Tamasha as much, which I felt bad, I mean, we'd say hi and bye when we would see each other, but that's it. But to be honest, I felt good about not being around Yill as much because she would sometimes say rude things that would hurt me, but I wouldn't say anything. I knew she didn't mean to, but It still hurt. For example, last year she, said if I ever feel short when we are around tall people. I coldly told her I didn't care. But don't get me wrong she is a good friend, most of the time.

Soon enough, it was Saturday. I got up extra early and started getting ready, and tried my best to look good. I was tired of my short hair and decided to try a hair growing charm. Thankfully it worked. I decided I didn't want my hair too long, and I settled for shoulder length hair. I styled it differently as well and had a hard time choosing what to wear. I was throwing clothes all around. Thankfully the other girls were still sleeping. I ended up choosing a black fitted t-shirt, mom jeans, and a red and black flannel. I wanted to wear a skirt, but it was too cold, and either way, I was too insecure about my legs. I put on my makeup, did the rest of my routine, but tried extra hard to look good. Then I put on some white converse. I grabbed a small silver clutch purse that I got from this muggle shop. I preferred shopping in muggle stores and looking for new things.

I was heading to the dungeon where I was going to meet Adrian. He was sitting on the couch. He was wearing a black t-shirt, some light washed jeans, paired with black shoes. He stood up, we both started walking towards each other, the common room was pretty crowded, so it was hard to get through. He looked at me and said

"Your hair, it's longer."

"Yeah, it is. I felt like changing it up a bit," I was looking down while I said this. Maybe he didn't like it, or maybe he did but didn't want to say he didn't like my short hair.

"It looks wonderful!" as he said this, I looked up at him and smiled a bit, and said

"I'm glad you think so." Adrian smiled, and I felt his fingers open up my clenched hand. When he did this, I felt sparks. His fingers soon were entwining with mine. I had looked up at him when he smiled at me. I was extremely nervous, he has got a hold of my hand before, but I didn't think much since we were dancing, but this time it felt different. I tried not to make my hand sweaty. We made it to the outside of the castle, he was still holding my hand, and I was feeling joyous. As we were walking, I saw Christi and Yill talking. I tried to avoid looking at them since usually Estella and I would go with them to Hogsmeade, sometimes Tamasha, then I saw Estela, Damien was alongside her. They were walking towards them, and they started talking. I was wondering If I should go over to them as well, but I didn't know if Adrian would want to, and I didn't want to ask him. Thankfully we started to leave for Hogsmeade. We were talking for some time, and later when we made it to Hogsmeade, he asked me-

"So, where do you wanna go?"

"Umm, how bout you choose," I said, smiling at him

"Mmm no, how bout you choose," he said in a sarcastic childish voice, which I found adorable, and I laughed a little

"Nooo you" I tilted my head sideways when I said this, then Adrian grabbed my other hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I felt even more nervous, I was feeling hot, and Adrian probably noticed because he chuckled, and then stroked my hand with one of his fingers, I wanted to kiss him, but I didn't have the guts to do it, then Adrian said

"Okay, then how bout the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Once we made it to the three broomsticks paid for our food, we sat down across from each other, we were waiting for our food and drinks, while we were eating we were sharing stories, when I was about to take a sip of my butterbeer, I felt his foot slightly touch my leg, this made my stomach feel like it was swarming with butterflies. I giggled, and then we swung each other's legs. At one point, he stopped and smirked, ]I got slightly annoyed with so I built up some courage, and I slipped off one of my shoes, since his leg was pretty stretched out, it was easy for me to put my foot under his pants and I slightly smirked when I did this it seemed like he almost choked on his eggs, and then he told me

"Antooo put your shoe back on, and let's go to another place, but first, I'll go to the restroom. I'll be back," he winked at me when he left.

I slightly froze, and it took me a few seconds to realize what I just did and what he did. I quietly spoke a spell for good breath that I read about in a book, and then I checked, and it worked...thankfully.

I then put my shoe on and saw from the corner of my eye-Adrian walking towards me. I stood up, and he put his arm around my shoulder, and we started walking off, I felt nervous, and I was wondering where we were going, so I asked,

"Um Adrian, where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said with a slight smile on his face.


	8. Part 7

We soon made it to a quiet spot with lots of trees. It was near the shrieking shack. It was absolutely quiet, probably because lots of people avoided coming near here. I was looking around when Adrian grabbed both of my hands and looked in my eyes. I was looking into his twinkling green eyes. I felt my heart pounding faster every time Adrian walked closer to me. Soon we were only a few inches apart.

He was still making eye contact with me when he asked me,

"Antoinette, I've-been needing to ask you something..."

I quietly said, "wha- what-what would that be" my heart felt like it was about to jump out of my body. Was this it?

"I um- well, I like you, a lot, actually, I can't stop thinking about you, and I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?"

A smile formed on my face, and I quickly nodded my head and said, "Yes, yes! I would love to"

Adrian let out a relieved gasp, and it got quiet again. All I could hear were birds chirping and Adrian's and my quiet breathing. I felt the tension building up. Before I could think of anything else, Adrian wrapped one of his hands around my waist, and his other hand slightly tugged some of my hair down-this made it, so I was looking up at him, during this my heart definitely wasn't functioning correctly, I put my arms around him, Adrian's arm unwrapped my waist, and his hand stroked my face, I was lightly breathing with my mouth, my lips felt dry consequently I licked them, the next second, I felt, Adrian's soft lips touch mine.

This was the most temptation I've ever felt. I started kissing him back. My hands moved up to his hair, his hands slipped from cheek and hair, to under my flannel, I felt his hands running all over my back, this sent shivers down my spine, he started walking, and I started walking backward, we were still kissing, we broke apart, we were quietly painting, and catching our breaths, my back was leaning on a tree.

I felt an unexpected burst of adrenaline. I looked at him and pulled his t-shirt towards me, and I placed my lips on his. He took my hands off his t-shirt and lifted them, still holding them. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I started messaging it. We were both breathing heavily. My body felt like it was floating, and there were sparks all around us. His tongue slowly came out of my mouth, and he started kissing me gently and slowly until we separated our lips.

We were catching our breaths once again, I glanced over at Adrian, and he smirked.

The rest of our trip was memorable. We went to Honeydukes to buy candy, we walked around, and we would rarely let our hands go. Of course, some people were giving us looks, which made me feel a bit uncomfortable. I tried not to worry too much about it. I could get what had just happened out of my head. I was wondering if we were going to fast with our relationship or not, this did not worry me too much.


	9. Part 8

When we made it back to Hogwarts, Adrian told me, "Babe do you mind if I leave? I have to go to a quidditch practice."

I noticed he called me babe, it sounded weird, but that's because I've never actually had a boyfriend.

"No, I don't mind. I'll see you later then!" I said with a smile on my face. He kissed my hand and left. I was upset that he had to leave but, It's not like I could be with him all the time.

I turned around and saw that all my friends were laughing and talking to each other. I was contemplating if I should walk over to them, I stood there thinking, and I ended up walking over to them.

Everybody looked at me and said, "Hi!" Along with "where the bloody hell have you been?!" And "Haven't talked to you in a bit." I felt bad, but I quickly said, "Oh, um, I was just busy and stuff, you know."

Yill chuckled and said, "Oh sure, then why did I see you earlier with Adrian?"

I was feeling hot, remembering our kiss... "Oh umm-I was just-uhh, ughh okay, well he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, and I said yes, and during the trip, he asked me to be his girlfriend" I wasn't going to tell them about our kiss, I wanted that private.

"Ooo," all of them cooed at me, which made me laugh.

"What about Elleney?" Yill asked

"Oh, I don't know. She hasn't been talking to him," I said, thinking of what had happened.

"I'm so happy for you, Anto!" Estella said while hugging me

"Thank you, how did it go with Damien?"

"Awesome! He was kind, funny, a gentleman..." Estella stopped and was looking down at the floor, smiling, "Oh, oh! He's right there. You guys mind if I go over to him?"

We all responded, "Good luck!" And "Not at all!"

We were all looking at her as she was running over to him. Damien was totally the guy Estella had dreamed about. He had dark eyes, short dark curly hair, and was a very nice guy. I couldn't wait till the day he'd ask her to be his girlfriend!

Christi asked me, "So how's school been going?"

"Pretty okay," I responded gloomily since I hated thinking about school.

Then Tamasha said, "Oh, look there are, Billy and Madison!" And with that, she walked over to them. I simply shook my head and laughed

"Blimey, I forgot to finish my Homework! Christi, can you help me please" Yill looked quite annoyed and frustrated

"Sure, let's go to the library. You coming too, Anto?" Christi asked me

"Umm, no that's fine you guys go on," I half smiled, even If I would've gone they'd be only talking to each other, so It didn't matter, then I realized I forgot to read my parents letter, I quickly walked to the girls' dormitory, and I opened the letter.

Dear,

Antoinette

Your father and I will be going to your aunt's Elisa's house for Christmas. You, Kieran, and Tafnes will be staying at Hogwarts this winter since we both know that none of you like your aunt, but if you do change your minds, send me a letter.

Dearest,

Your mother and father

I finished reading it and was thinking, should go with them or stay here, but I still had some time to make up my mind. I put the letter away and decided to change my hair...again, this time I used a hair changing charm, my hair went from dirty blonde to dark brown, I felt quite happy about this change. I decided I had already tampered enough with my hair, so I stopped before I decided that I wanted longer hair.

I lay down on my bed. I had nothing to do. I had finished all my homework. Then I started to remember Adrian's kiss with me, even thinking about it made me feel butterflies, I was eating some candy, the night had already come, I decided to go and change into the nightgown that got sent to me by mother a while ago back in October, it was pretty, and it was pretty well-covered which I liked, I felt like going next to the fire in the common room to write about today, so I got up and started making my way there.

I saw Adrian coming back from his quidditch practice, we were looking at each other, when we were close enough he pulled me closer her to him, I was shocked but in a good way. I was a little embarrassed because there were people around, I was looking up at him, but then someone shoved into us...Elleny. She quickly walked away while giving me a sourball glare. I was quite annoyed. I tried my best to ignore it.

Adrian yelled out, "Oy! WATCH IT !"

I giggled into his chest when he yelled this out, and he put his arms around me. This made me feel warm inside. We started walking over to a table, as always he pulled out a chair for me. We sat down next to each other, and then we started talking. Every once in awhile, he'd run his fingers through my hair, which made me smile. People were giving us looks, for the most part, thankfully, most people didn't care.

"Ugh, I'm going to have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break since they are going to visit my aunt Elisa" I put my head down on the table halfway through me telling him this.

"Can't you go with them?" Adrian was rubbing my back. I just loved feeling his hand on my back.

"Well, I could, but I don't want to because I really dislike my aunt, she's horrible, everything she says is rubbish" I still kept my head down. I was thinking of all the mean things she has said to me. I felt Adrian rest his head on my back. Tingles swarmed all over my body.

"You know I could ask my parents to stay here with you..."


	10. Part 9

I felt warm and grateful, but what if he had plans. I did not want to ruin them for him.

"Um, I don't want to ruin your plans. I'll be fine."

"I insist on staying here with you." Adrian poked my neck in between each word, which made me laugh.

"Oh, alright.." I said with a smile.

It was Saturday, the day Slytherin and Gryffindor had a quidditch match. I woke up and got ready. I started making my way to the field. I was one of the first few people there. It was cold and windy as expected. I sat down and waited for the game to start. Eventually, it started getting filled with people. I was very anxious to see the match. I was hoping Slytherin won, not that I disliked the Gryffindor team, but I mean, who doesn't want their own house to win?

Anyways the quidditch teams finally came out flying. I looked around for Adrian. I couldn't see him until they finally stopped flying around, and then I finally spotted him. He was on the left side of Marcus Flint. I noticed that Marcus, Miles, and Adrian looked at each other when professor Hooch mentioned she wanted a nice, fair game. She had looked more specifically at the Slytherin team.

To be completely honest. I was not shocked. Then the game started! Gryffindor kept on getting points, which did make me upset, but I tried to be optimistic. Lee was very obviously making it clear that he gave no fucks about the Slytherin team. I was rather annoyed at that but, I tried to ignore the comments.

Adrian had almost been hit with a bludger, which scared me a bit, he had the quaffle, but he did punch Angelina in the stomach, which made me flinch a little.

He almost got the quaffle through the hoops, but Oliver blocked it. Thankfully, not that I have anything against Oliver, but Marcus did hit him with a bludger, which was foul... but I slightly smiled at that. Then I saw Marcus and Adrian fly around the Weasleys. When Marcus jumped over one of them, I thought he must've gotten a good view.

Then they finally scored. Then I saw them flying on either side of Angelina. They were making a foul. "Flying with the intention to collide" or something like that, poor Angelina. She hit the ground.

Adrian had scored, and I jumped up and down, full of excitement. After some time, Terrence and Harry were trying to catch the snitch, Harry was on the ground, and after a bit, he spit out the snitch, which made me shake my head a bit.

Slytherin had just lost... I was frustrated, to say the least, but happy for the Gryffindor team. Once the game was over, Marcus kept complaining about how Harry had almost swallowed the snitch and how he did not actually catch it. I mildly did agree with him, and so did Adrian, but he didn't say anything about it to Marcus. Adrian was very upset about the game. I gave him some time to get better.


	11. Part 10

A couple of days have passed, and thankfully Adrian and the quidditch team. Well, at least some of them have gotten over it. I have been talking to Adrian, but I wanted to give him time by himself.

Elleny had not come near us ever since the incident. I felt a bit embarrassed about that, and having to see her in classes was even worse. But we never made eye contact. It was pretty obvious she did not want anything to do with us, not that I cared.

I have been trying to spend more time with my friends, but it's somewhat hard with having to do homework and some other things, and by that, I mean spending time with Adrian. But I did hang out with them the last couple of days since Adrian needed time to get better.

I started walking with Adrian to the great hall for breakfast.

"I'm so happy we're halfway done through the week!" I was slightly jogging, whilst my arm was linked with his arm.

"Me too!" Adrian proceeded to let go of my arm and put it around my waist, which made me stand up straight. I still wasn't used to it, but then I felt a bit embarrassed and just said

"have any plans for the weekend?"

"Mmm nope..." he said teasingly.

"Well...then how bout we do something this weekend. I mean, that is if you're up to it." I looked down, saying this since I did feel a bit awkward about asking him this.

"Sounds like a bloody great idea!" He said, looking down at me while smiling.

"Great!" I said, relieved, with a small smile on my face.

"So, what are we doing?"

"I'll tell ya later," I said in a whisper.

"Alrighty then," he gave a small chuckle.

We walked to muggle studies and sat down. Elleney wasn't sitting on the other side of him. She had requested to sit somewhere else since what happened.

Halfway through the class, I felt Adrian's hand make its way from my hand to my thigh. I felt a million butterflies. I started to blush. Adrian had taken notice and teasingly softly squeezed my thigh, which made me lean my head back. I looked back at him and saw him lick his lips slightly. I felt turned on which. This was the first time I felt this way.

Professor Burbage was walking over, and we straightened up and started working on our work. After what seemed forever, the class was over. We walked to the Herbology class. Damien and Estella always stood next to each other ever since they started dating, and I started staining next to Adrian.

This was perfectly okay with Estella. Adrian and I were always very close to each other, and sometimes I'd catch him staring at me. This always made my fluster. After class, we went to lunch. As we were walking to the great hall, my sister Tafnes jump scared me, along with my brother Kieran.

"OY BLOODY HELL!" I yelled out with slight laughter.

"Blimey, calm down, Anto!" Kieran responded teasingly with Tafnes chuckling. Then they ran off laughing.

"Jeez!" I was a bit frustrated.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked.

"Yes," I said, slightly laughing after calming down. "But let's go eat cause I'm starving!"

"Better not make you wait!" Adrian said jokingly

As we walked into the great hall, I slightly waved at my friends or gave them a nod. I sat down next to Adrian, and he sat next to Marcus. Marcus was nice to me but only because I was a Slytherin pureblood and his best friend's girlfriend. Anyways lunch was good, and I sometimes talked to Marcus, but not too much.


	12. Part 11

It was Saturday, and I had not told Adrian what we were going to do. I myself actually did not know either. I tried to think of something. I decided I was going to try and draw him. It seemed like a weird idea, but I had nothing else that I could think of. I told him to meet me in my dorm. I also had muggle candy my parents had sent to me. I thought Adrian and I could try them. I got out the charcoal and paper along with other tools. I got ready, and Soon enough, I heard a knock, and I opened the door.

"Hi!" I said as he hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Thought I'd bring you these." He handed me a flower bouquet.

"Thank you, Adrian!" I filled a vase with water and placed the waters in it.

"So my parents sent me these muggle candies..." I said, pointing at the bag "...I thought we could try them?!"

"Ooo! Let's try them then."

We sat down, and we tasted some of them, some of them turned out to taste good, but some of them were a bit nasty. Either way, we had loads of fun trying them. Afterwards, I asked, him "Hey, Adrian...I...I thought maybe...I could...umm maybe try...drawing...you?"

"Oí, really?! You definitely should then now that you mention it." He said with a smile on his face.

"Okay, go ahead and get in whatever position. Make sure it's a comfortable one, though!" I went ahead and set up the tools. Adrian decided to put his hand on his chin while smiling at me. This made me giggle, and I said, "You sure you want that position?"

"Definitely."

"Alrighty then." I started drawing him. There were a few breaks in between since it was a bit of a long process, but for the most part, it was very, fun. We also had a few silly moments. A few hours had gone by. "So is done but not completely. I need to work on it a little bit more, and it should be done in a few days!" I excitedly said.

"May I have a peek at it?" He said, slightly moving his head, attempting to peek over at the paper.

"Nope, sorry, Adrian, but this must wait!" I said jokingly while quickly flashing the paper from his line of sight.

"Aww, oh, alright then." He said while walking behind me and wrapping his hands around my waist, laying his head on top of mine. This made me have a bit of shivers but in the best way possible. Adrian always gives the best hugs, not that I have much to compare to. Anyways I turned around after a bit and laid my head on his chest, placing my hands on his chest. "Adrian, it's getting late..."

"How bout I spend the night here?"

"B-but, what if they catch us?" I said nervously

"Don't worry about that." He said, placing his hands on either side of my face. I couldn't say no to him.

"Oh, okay." I gave him a smile

We both got ready for bed. I put on my nightgown and hesitantly took off my makeup, I was still insecure, but I was getting better at not feeling this way. We got in bed. We cuddled during the night, and we talked until we fell asleep. I woke up the next morning, not even remembering most of our conversations. The next few weeks were filled with fun, Adrian and I flirting, dates, me and my friends hanging out, and of course school work...lots of it.


	13. Part 12

Shortly, Christmas break had come around, and I had decided to stay here rather than go visits my horrible bloody aunt, Elisa. Thankfully Adrian, Tafnes, and Kieran decided to stay as well. I said my goodbyes to my friends.

"Goodbye, Estella, Christi, Tamasha, and Yill. Have lots of fun!"

"Byeeee, we'll miss you!" They all said at the same time.

"Make sure to send letters!"

"Of course we will," Estella said, and they nodded, and some of them said, "definitely!"

I waved goodbye and went back inside. Other students were staying here other than my siblings, Adrian and me.

For the first week of Christmas break, we had fun, we'd sometimes sneak into the kitchen and take food, or we'd sneak out of the castle. Or sometimes we'd explore different parts of the castle. Adrian and I would sometimes sleep in each other's dorms. It was becoming a habit. I would get letters from my friends and family, and I always wrote back. I spent some time catching up on homework.

I was thinking about what to give Adrian for Christmas, but still had a week left of Christmas break, so I didn't worry too much about it. I'd also spend some time talking to some professors. It was kind of calming. I changed my hair again. I made it longer down to my hips. It was quite a change compared to the beginning of the year. Adrian liked it, and so did my siblings, but for all, I know they could be lying. But one day, Adrian attempted to braid it but failed. We both laughed at this. My siblings would sometimes pull pranks on me, I was used to it, so it did not bother me. I couldn't wait till Christmas Day!


	14. Part 13

During the second week of Christmas break, I met Hagrid, and we became great friends. I introduced Adrian to him. They got along well. We'd sometimes sneak off to Hagrid's and talk to him about random things. It was actually very-fun with him. We also met some of his pets and animals he had. Errol was fun to play around with.

Ultimately I decided I wanted to give Adrian lots of candy, his portrait, and a jadeite ring. I was out of ideas on what to give him. I hoped that he wouldn't get upset.

Adrian sometimes would look outside the windows and look at the sea creatures for fun. This was my favorite part of the day. We'd sometimes dance as well. Sometimes at night, we'd have conversations about life, the future, and the past.

At some point, I had the pleasure to meet a girl named Myrtle, she was sensitive, but she was very entertaining. She knew everything about everybody. I figured that could be helpful in the future. It seemed wrong, but who wouldn't want to know the news or more like rumors. Either way, I became great friends with her.

I also talked to Peeves. He was too chaotic. I didn't really like him, but he was fun to talk to. The Bloody Baron was okay. Helena was wonderful but a bit secretive, but she was kind. Sir Nicholas was nice to talk to, he was probably the most... well I'm not sure how to explain it, but they were all great people in general. I did present some of them to Adrian, he wasn't too big of a fan of them, but he was polite. Twas the night before Christmas Eve. I fell asleep thinking about the past days and what the future would bring.


	15. Part 14

"Anto WAKE UPPP!!!" I heard Tafnes yelling at me with Kieran laughing in the background.

"Bloody hell..." I said in a morning voice. I was a bit annoyed, mostly startled. They walked out, and I got ready, not sure exactly what for...I just liked getting ready, even if there was no good actual reason.

I started walking to the common room, and I found Adrian was there talking to my siblings. There were also a couple of other students. They were all opening presents, and they were excitedly talking. I walked over to where they were.

Once I got there, Adrian stood up and said, "Hi."

"Hello," I said while Adrian grabbed my hand as we sat down.

Kieran and Tafnes had already opened most of their presents, which was not surprising at all.

"Oí Anto, your presents are here." Kieran pointed to my left.

"Alrighty, thank you," I said with a smile. I went over there with Adrian. His presents were conveniently over there as well. Before I was going to open my presents. I decided to give him my presents first.

"Here, Umm, these are for you." I handed him the presents that were wrapped.

"Blimey, thank you, Anto! I actually have something for you too. Hopefully, you like it." He leaned over to grab a box. "But wait till I open your presents first!"

"Okay," I said with a small chuckle.

He opened up the presents, and he took a look at the portrait. "WOW! Anto, this looks amazing!"

"Why, thank you," I said, jokingly.

"No, really, thank you so much!" He said as he kissed me on my forehead, which made me smile. Next, he opened the candies and was excited that I had gotten him chocolate frogs since they were his favorite. He even ate one right then and there. Then he grabbed the small box and opened it up. I was hoping he'd like it.

"Blow me! Antoinette...thank you, you really didn't have to, thank you so much!" He pulled me in for a hug. I felt delighted that he had liked it. After a bit, I decided to open the box he had given me. I opened it up. I looked at it for one second and immediately closed it. I was flabbergasted. "Wait, no, Adrian, I-I can't accept this."

"What do you mean?" He said with a small smile.

"This... I. I just. I can't. I would feel terrible if I accepted this." I didn't know what to say.

"No, please, I insist, I want you to take it."

I hesitantly opened up the box again. I looked at him slightly. I really did feel bad about accepting the gift. Inside of the box laid a purple diamond necklace along with other crystals. I had absolutely no idea when I would actually wear it. I was lost for words. I looked back up at Adrian. "Adrian...Merlin's beard, thank you so much. I really don't know what to say-"

"Wait, let's go back to my dorm," Adrian said as he stood up.

"Alrighty." I put my unopened presents in a bag, and we walked to his dorm. I set my gifts down and followed Adrian to his bed. I sat down next. He then sat down as well and then tucked some of my hair behind my ear. I blushed and smiled at this. I grabbed his hand and held it for a few seconds. He had the ring I gave him. On the other finger, he had the Slytherin ring. He lifted my hand and kissed my hand, which made me slightly chuckle.

"Anto, look up."

I moved my head upwards and saw that there was mistletoe. I knew what this meant. I looked back at him. I was about to talk, but before I could even do so, he tilted my chin upwards and pressed his lips on mine. I immediately kissed him back. I moved my hands to his hair. Adrian then gently pushed me back, so now he was on top of me. His hot breath moved down my neck, his lips kissing all over my neck, his hand running through my hair, his intoxicating cologne. I moved my hands underneath his shirt. At this, he slightly groaned. I felt pleased with the reaction. His lips brushed my collarbone, I slightly bent my back a bit, my hands somewhat scratching his back. I had an urge. I pulled him closer to me and got on top of him. His hands now around my waist. We looked at each other before I placed my lips on his neck. His cool hands brushing my back. The kisses slowly started getting slower and decreasing. Shortly it came to an end. I laired on my back. Adrian put his arm around me, pulling me in. We stayed like that, talking almost the rest of the day except for going to the great hall to eat.

Christmas dinner was fun. We had sat down next to my siblings. When we went back to the dungeon, I felt like I was going to explode from all the food. For the rest of the days of Christmas break, I did the same things as usual, except I tried leading some wandless magic. I was okay at it. I hoped to get better at it.

It was the night before school started, and I lay in bed looking at the necklace Adrian had given me, I still felt bad for accepting it, but he wouldn't have let me reject it. I had absolutely no clue as to what I was supposed to wear it to or when I would have an opportunity to. Either way, I felt immensely grateful for it. Soon enough, everything went black.


	16. Part 15

It was the day school started once again. I felt a bit devastated, but I would get used to school again. I quickly got ready and started walking to go to eat breakfast. Adrian had already had breakfast since he had quidditch practice that morning.

"Hey!" Yill, Estella, Tamasha, and Christi yelled at me as they ran up to me.

"So, how was your break?" Christi asked

"Actually, it was fun!" I responded

"Ooo, what did you do?" Yill asked enthusiastically

"Oh, you know, just explored the castle, snuck out of it, worked on different projects, things like that,"

"What? Why?" Christi seemed a bit worried

"You could've been caught!" Tamasha said, laughing a bit

"But I wasn't...thankfully," I responded to both of them laughing.

"Thank Goodness!" Estella said

"I'll talk to you guys later. Bye!" Tamasha said as she left with her other friend Jessie

"So how well are you guys doing with school?"

"Uhhhhh- pretty good, actually!" I was a bit annoyed with having to talk about school, but I was happy to see her again.

"Same," Estella said

"Oh, okay, good then," Christi said

"Welp looks like we're here. Bye, I will see you guys later." Christi walked over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Bye! See ya!" Estella and I both said almost at the same time.

"Well, I'll walk with you to the Hufflepuff table, so how have things with you and Damien been?" I asked a bit quietly.

"Awesome, I couldn't be happier!"

"Awe, I'm very happy for you!!" I said as I gave her a goodbye hug and waved at her a little.

I sat down at the Slytherin table and started eating my breakfast, as I read the news, and tried to avoid contact with anyone. I was almost done with breakfast when I decided to get up and leave for class. I was walking when I felt someone cover my eyes. I already knew who it was, by the familiar scent, and how his hands felt. Not to mention I could feel his presence.

"Adrian?!"

"Yes." He whispered into my ear. I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he took his hands off my face.

"So how was quidditch practice?" As I asked, he warped his arm around my waist.

"Fun, but it was cold outside. But I'm warming up now."

"Good, I don't want you catching a cold or anything," I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

We made it to class and sat down. We were almost done with class, and I had spaced out multiple times during the lesson.

"We will have a project, which requires you to have a partner to work with. Whoever is sitting next to you will be your partner. There will have to be some groupings of three, and that is completely fine... lessons over, you may all leave now."

Adrian and I started walking out of the class.

"So, when do you want to start on our project?" I asked him

"Mmm, how bout tomorrow?"

"Sure, where do you want to do it?"

"How bout your dorm?"

"Alrighty, then, just tell me when tomorrow!"

"Sounds good then."

I smiled up at him, I found out (by him) that he is 6'3 (190.5 Centimeters), and I am 5'1 (154.94 Centimeters). It was a big difference, but I didn't care, and neither did he. The rest of the day was as usual, as normal as every other school day. Lunch was fun, mainly because Elleney had moved to the USA-so she would be going to Ilvermorny instead, but I also worked on homework, talked to my friends, and hung out with Adrian. I then got ready for bed and fell asleep while listening to music on the record player, meanwhile looking out onto the waters. I realized I actually never learned to swim, or never really been swimming at all. That was another thing I had added to my list of things to do before I die.

I woke up the next morning and did everything I usually do. Breakfast was good, not that it wasn't good. The transfiguration class was pretty okay. I didn't enjoy it too much. I did have that class with Adrian-actually-I had all my classes with him, thankfully. Charms was a much better class, in my opinion, then was History of Magic, which was my favorite class. Astronomy...I loathed that class. Divination was my last class of the day. I actually enjoyed that class. It was a rather interesting one, to say the least. The day seemed to be going fast, which was a good thing. I also spent some of my free time in between classes to meet up with Adrian, or my friends, mainly Estella. It was time to go work on Adrian's and I's project. I started making my way to my dorm.


	17. Part 16

When I got there, Adrian was already there. He stood up.

"Hello, Anto!" he said with a smile on his face.

I smiled back. "Hi, Adrian." I started getting out the books, parchment, and quills as well. Adrian sat down on the bed, looking for his things.

"So, um, how do you want to split up the project?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"Anyway, you want." He said, leaning in to kiss my neck. I turned my neck instinctively as I placed my hands inside his hair. I quickly realized we were supposed to do homework.

"Adria-"

"Hmm?" I didn't want him to stop, his lips on my skin, his scent, his kisses. But I knew we needed to start on the project otherwise-I would be stressing out over it.

I giggled as he moved his lips up to my ear. "We-we need to do our project."

"We can do a different project..." He muffled into my ear. Our lips met. He was more rough than usual, his hand on my neck while the other one was supporting him. My hands were simply around his neck. I felt his tongue enter my mouth. I tasted a familiar taste... he probably had eaten chocolate frogs. They tasted better in his mouth anyway. He slowly took his tongue out. I accidentally wined in a whisper tone.

"Too bad, we have to study." He was obviously teasing me. I didn't know if I liked that or not. Who am I kidding? I was into it.

He got up, and I followed.

"Way to tease me, huh?" I tauntingly said as I started working on the writing part of the project.

"But- you like that." He chuckled as he looked over to me.

"Anyways, we need to start on our work," I said in a jokingly manner.

We spent a couple of hours working on our project. We surprisingly got quite a lot of it done, almost half of it. I was happy about this. Arian had to leave for quidditch practice.

"I'll see you later than Adrian!"

"Talk to you later, love." He pecked my cheek, waved goodbye as he left.

I was bored and decided to go and see if I could find any of my friends. I started walking out into the corridors and found Yill.

"Hey!" I called after her.

She turned around and started walking towards me. "Hi!"

We sat down next to each other.

"So, what's up with your neck?" She winked at me jokingly.

I was so confused, I grabbed my small pocket mirror and looked at my neck. It was red, but thankfully no hickeys.

"What do you mean? It's just red?" I laughed along with her.

"Oh sure... even though they are not hickeys, it's pretty obvious why your necks red." Yill giggled.

"Alrighty, you got me." I knew that the redness would go away soon, but how did I not notice how rough he was. I mean, I realized he was rougher today but...I didn't put much thought into it.

"But how has life been?" I tried to avoid talking about this too much.

"Oh, um, you know, okay. Just living life." She said.

"You sure?" Maybe it was just me, but she didn't seem too happy.

"It's just I like a boy, and I'm not sure if he likes me back. He may like another girl, but- I-I don't know."

"Well, do I know the guy?"

"Yes, he's Tyler."

"Ohhh, him, well um has he said anything that has led you on?"

"Well, he did say he thought my hair was beautiful."

"Aw, that's nice of him, well uh, do you talk to him often?"

"Just inside classes."

"Well, maybe you could try flirting with him to see if he does or responds in any way?" I really did not know what to tell her.

"The thing is I don't know how to." She looked a bit upset. I felt bad. I myself did not know how to flirt either.

"Maybe try making eye contact with him, smile at him, things like that, you know... maybe?" I was the last person to ask these things.

"Thank you! But do you really think he could like me back?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't he, and even if he doesn't, it's his loss!"

"I will definitely be flirting with him then. I'll update you!"

"I'm so excited for you!" I smiled at her.

"You know what? I'm going to go find him and talk to him!"

"Yes! Good luck!!!" I waved goodbye at her as she started walking away. After a bit, I got up and decided to go and shower. Afterwards, I left for my dorm and decided to sleep a few hours earlier because I was too tired to function.


	18. Part 17

About a month had gone by and today was Valentine's Day. Adrian had asked me out on a date to Hogsmeade at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and obviously accepted with no hesitation. I had already put on my clothes and was now putting on makeup. I felt more comfortable in my skin, at least more than I had in the past. I ultimately decided to do natural makeup today. I also decided to curl my hair to change it up a bit. I grabbed my bag and made some final touches before Adrian came. A few minutes later, he showed up.

"You look beautiful Anto," He looked me up and down, which made my face burn a little.

"Thank you, and you look handsome." His curtains were gelled back...that was a bit different nevertheless I liked both hairstyles.

"Well, thank you!" Adrian walked over to me, standing behind me. He put his arms around my waist as he kissed my cheek. I had my hands on top of his.

"Should we get going now?" I asked in a low town.

"Yes."

We locked hands and made our way to Hogsmeade. We settled down at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop and sat next to each other. We were holding hands until we started drinking our tea and eating.

"So, I was thinking, that maybe we could spend the summer together, even though it's not until a while." Adrian had asked me, and I was shocked, in a good way, though. I wanted to see him over the summer, but I was thinking of what my parents would think about this, maybe if I lied to them...

"Yes! I'd love to. It's just-" I paused and thought of what to tell him.

"What's wrong?" He scooted in closer to me.

"Well, my parents. I'm not sure what they would say." I felt upset at this thought.

"I'm sure we can come up with something." He said while rubbing my back.

"Hopefully, or I could just tell them I'll be with Estella?" I was wondering if Estella would lie for me, but I didn't want her to get involved in a lie. I should've kept my mouth shut.

"You think she'd be able to lie?" 

"Well, probably, but I don't want her getting in trouble if I do get caught- so maybe not?" 

"True, but we still got loads of time! Either way, we don't know, maybe your parents will say yes." 

"I hope so." I smiled, trying to be positive.

"Anyways, I love how you did your hair." I resisted touching his hair, not wanting to ruin it.

"Thank you very much. I see you curled yours." He said, playing with my hair, which I found cute."

Thought I'd do something different." 

"Of course, always changing up your hair," Adrian said jokingly.

"Can't help it." I mockingly said.

"Sure, you can't."

"Oh, whatever." I laughed.

"What if you came to quidditch practice on Monday?" 

"Oh, um, sure! But- what would I be doing?" I didn't honestly want to go, but I didn't want to say no to him.

"Just to watch, but you don't have to come if you don't wanna." 

"No- I will go." Taking a sip of my tea.

"Great! So I'll wait for you in the common room then on Monday evening." Adrian said while he took a bite of his cookie.

"Sounds good. I was also thinking... if someday you'd wanna go to muggle places?" I felt weird asking this.

"Doesn't seem like a bad idea, perhaps maybe next month?"

"Next month- hmm, well yeah, I'll plan it out and then tell you," I said, feeling relieved. I thought he'd say no.

"Great then."

He finished eating his cookies, along with his tea. I was already done. I tend to eat my food fast, not sure why. It's something I've always done. We hung out at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop for another hour until we decided to go to Zonko's Joke Shop to buy a few things. We had also stopped at Honeyduke's for some candy. Along the way, we saw Estella and Damien kissing. Damien accidentally ended up dropping his lollipop on the floor while they were kissing. I couldn't help myself. I quietly laughed into Adrian's chest as we continued walking. We continued making our way back to Hogwarts.

As we were talking, I heard meows coming from somewhere near. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Adrian was looking around. 

The meows got louder. "It sounds like a kitten!" 

"Huh?" Adrian seemed a bit confused. He, at last, started to hear them as well. "Oh, wait, now I can hear them too!" 

"I'm going to go look around to see if I can find it." I let go of his hand and started walking around. He started helping me look around.

"Look!" I turned around and headed my way to where Adrian was standing.

"Merlin's beard-wait, what if it has fleas?" Adrian asked as I picked up the kitten.

"We'll take care of that later." 

"Um, okay, then-wonder If it's a boy or girl?"

"Mmm, well, we can try to ask someone, perhaps."

The kitten looked like a Himalayan cat. Once we made it to the castle. We decided to go to Hagrid's. Frank was a bit too hyper... But Hagrid helped us a lot and apparently the kitten was a boy! Adrian and I were thinking of names on our way to the common room.

"How 'bout, Chips?" Adrian asked. 

I laughed and said, "We can't make him after food, Adrian!"

"Just a thought." He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Well, then what about Kudo?"

"Now that's a much better option," I said jokingly.

"So- is that a yes?"I thought about it for a few seconds. 

"Yes, it's a yes."

"Now you have an official name- Kudo," Adrian said, looking at the little kitten.

We decided that Kudo would stay the night with Adrian, and then we'd figure out who would get Kudo on which days, who would feed him, groom him, and things like that.

The rest of the weekend, Adrian and I got cat food, toys, planned out a schedule, and spent time playing around with Kudo.


	19. Part 18

It was Monday, and I had a long day. Schoolwork was getting somewhat harder. I jokingly said I was going to drop out, and Christi got worried and gave me a talk about why I should not do so. I had to tell her I was joking before she would do something else. Estella and Yill just laughed at the conversation. I had talked to Kieran and Tafnes a few times here and there. Kudo was helping my stress. He was quite some work.

I was getting ready to go to Adrian's quidditch practice. I put my hair up in a ponytail with a few hairs framing my face since I didn't feel too comfortable showing all of my face. I started walking to the quidditch pitch. As I was making my way over there, I was getting a little anxious.

I had made it on time, thankfully. Adrian jogged over to me and said, "Glad you made it!"

"Me too!" I said.

"Um, so, you can sit here." He pointed over at a random spot.

I made my way over to the spot and sat down. I have to admit. I did feel rather awkward, just watching them. Not gonna lie, quidditch did seem like a fun, well kinda. But I would be too afraid to fly a broom. Not that I have not flown one, but I rarely ever do. Even if I did, Marcus doesn't want any girls in the team. At times Adrian would not focus and instead would be making funny faces. I would attempt to not burst out laughing. Sometimes he would wink at me constantly. I would probably not be able to take any of his winks seriously in the future.

He started flying around when he was checking me out. He almost fell off his broom-I shook my head and covered my face. I was dying of laughter. He jokingly rolled his eyes. This had to be his most unproductive quidditch practice. Marcus did not really say much to Adrian. Most likely as they were best friends. I mean, he did occasionally tell him to focus, nothing too demanding.

Once quidditch practice finished, Adrian walked over to me. I stood up.

"Laughed when I almost fell off my broom, huh?"

I was red-faced. "I'm sorry-It's-" I couldn't finish the sentence. I couldn't help but start laughing.

Adrian wrapped his arms around me and said "You think that's funny? Well, now you have my dirty clothes all over yours!"

"Ah! Adrian!" I said giggling.

"Come on, let's head back inside the castle." Adrian got a hold of my hand, and we started walking.

We stopped near the Slytherin common room, where many showers were at (separated by gender).

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower," Adrian said pecking my cheek.

"Very well then. In that case, I'll go and take one as well." I said.

"Let's take one together," Adrian said quietly.

"Adrian!" I whispered-yelled, slightly slapping his arm.

"Just joking." He said, meanwhile laughing.

"Okay then, um, I'll see you in a bit then."

"See ya," Adrian said.

He walked into the boys' shower room. I realized I had forgotten my clothes. I walked over to my dorm and grabbed some clothes. I headed back and took a shower. Once I was finished. I headed back out. I didn't see Adrian, so I just went to my dorm.

Several minutes later, I heard a knock on the door.

"It's me, Adrian." He said.

"Come in!" I sat up from my bed and quickly tried to fix my hair. He walked over to where I was and took a seat on my bed, next to me.

"What if I spiked up your hair?" I said, laughing.

"Go ahead then." He got up and Accio-d some hair gel from somewhere. Not sure where. I went to go find a brush from one of my cabinets. I really thought he'd say no. He handed me the hair gel, and I told him to sit down.

"Now, don't make me look ridiculous." He said, chuckling.

"Can't make any promises," I said, shaking his head slightly.

We were talking during the process. I wasn't doing a good job. It looked really sloppy.

I had finished and told Adrian "Well, huh? I did a spectacular job if I do say so myself!"

"Uh-huh," he touched his hair and then said "feels...weird." and then he got up to go grab a mirror. He was going to absolutely hate it.

"Oh goodness- well, it uh, um, it doesn't look too bad?" He obviously disliked it as much as I did.

"Be honest. It looks like a porcupine!" I said crackling up.

He walked over to me and started tickling me. "Ah! Adrian! I'm ticklish!" I couldn't stop laughing. I was squirming. Adrian was having too much fun tickling me as he didn't want to stop. Once he let go, I didn't waste time, and I started tickling him, the only problem was I wasn't really good at it-

He quickly flipped me around and said "Nice try, but it isn't that easy to tickle me." He said, breathing onto my neck. That made me laugh, even more. I easily laughed when someone's breath hit my neck in a certain spot. He took notice of this reaction and said, "Looks like me breathing on your neck causes you to laugh, huh?" he had to say this while breathing on my neck. I tried to push him. I was laughing far too much that my stomach was hurting.

He was about to breathe on my neck, but I couldn't possibly handle more laughing.

I grabbed his face and kissed him. He had slid one of his hands under my shirt. This made me flinch a little since his hand was cold. I didn't blame him though it was 54°f, and on top of that, we were in the dungeon, where it was even colder. I moved one of my hands from my face to his hair. I was ruffling it. Our lips slowly parted away from each other.

"Antoinette, I love you." He whispered while stroking my face.

"I love you too, Adrian," I said, looking into his glistering green-blue eyes.


End file.
